


Не вовремя

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Koldthav



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Awkward Sexual Situations, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koldthav/pseuds/Koldthav
Summary: Кальдмеер просто предложил помочь с прической...
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Не вовремя

[](https://radikal.ru)


End file.
